The colored filter is a key component for the liquid crystal display to achieve colored display. Recently, with the rapid popularization of the colored liquid crystal display in the market, the requirements for the color display of the display increasingly rises. The performance of a colored filter is mainly determined by the process for manufacturing it. Currently, the process for preparing a colored filter includes a dyeing method, a pigment dispersion method, a printing method, and an electrodeposition method, and the like. The process that is the most widely used now is the pigment dispersion method. In the pigment dispersion method, an alkaline soluble resin, a binding agent and a monomer solvent are used to disperse the pigment to obtain a colored photosensitive resin composition, which is coated on a transparent substrate. A colored filter with a good film forming property, heat tolerance, solvent tolerance, compatible development property and excellent graphic precision will be formed on the transparent substrate after a serried of processes comprising baking, mask exposure, development, and the like. Each component of the colored photosensitive resin composition directly affects its colorimetric performance.
The practice indicates that the black matrices and the colored resin graphs produced from the colored photosensitive resin composition in the prior art has the problems of poor surface smoothness and residues occurring at the edges, thereby casing an insufficient quality for the produced black matrices and colored resin patterns.